tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Salty's Stormy Tale
Salty's Stormy Tale is the thirteenth episode of the seventh season. Plot It is a sunny day at the docks, Salty warns Thomas and Percy that a storm is coming. But the two tank engines begin to mimic his voice which hurt Salty's feelings without knowing it but is glad to be sent to collect Fergus from the smelters. Emily rolls up wondering what was wrong and he tells Emily that no one likes to be made fun of by silly tank engines and leaves for the smelters. Emily knows Salty was talking about Thomas and Percy and goes off to find them. Dark clouds fill the sky when Emily finds Thomas and Percy who start to mimic Salty's voice again. Emily then crossly tells them it is not nice to copy the way others speak and that they hurt Salty's feelings. Thomas and Percy feel bad and go to apologise to Salty, but he is nowhere to be found and the two become worried. Salty arrives at the smelters yard and picks up Fergus. On the way home, the storm arrives and a fuse blows in the lighthouse, confusing a ship's captain at sea. Luckily, Salty and Fergus see the lighthouse keeper who inform them that the lighthouse's light has gone out and the generator is blown. Salty suggests that Fergus' flywheel can be used to power the generator. Fergus is attached to the generator and the light is back on just as the ship is about to be in danger and they back up. When Salty and Fergus arrive at the docks the next day, they are delighted to be lauded by, amongst others, the ship captain and the Fat Controller, even more so when Thomas and Percy show up and apologise for teasing him, but the reason they were copying him because they think Salty is grand. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Emily * Fergus * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * The Lighthouse Keeper * The Captain * Douglas (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Special Visitor (cameo) Locations * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * The Lighthouse Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourteenth episode of the seventh season. * Since Fergus' driver does not know the line, the episode takes place before Bill, Ben and Fergus. * When Salty backs into the siding, the footage is sped up. * Michael Brandon's narration on the Thomas and the Jet Engine VHS/DVD used the original music instead of the new music. * Michael Brandon's narration with new music on the episode has only been broadcast on television. It was later released on Amazon. * This is the last episode until the seventeenth season episode, Away From the Sea where Salty is the main character. Goofs * There is a crew member's shirt and hand visible from behind the ship in the widescreen version during the storm. * When the narrator says "Salty knew they were making fun of him," a cattle truck behind Salty appears to be on the ground rather than the rails. * The narrator says "Salty and Fergus chugged back to the docks," but Salty is a diesel engine. Merchandise * Magazine Stories - Ship Ahoy! In Other Languages Home Media Releases es:La Aventura Tormentosa de Salty pl:Sztormowa Opowieść Sylwka Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes